His Mentor
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Yesung yang sebagai siswa pintar disekolahnya, kebetulan dimintai tolong oleh wali kelasnya. Ketika Yesung datang keruang Mr. Park selaku wali kelasnya, Yesung mendapati Cho Kyuhyun tengah dimarahi oleh wali kelas mereka. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/ONSHOOT KyuSung!


**His Mentor**

oleh Chaery Carnation pada 29 Juni 2013 pukul 0:49

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Yesung dan Kyuhyun kepunyaan

tuhan. Saya hanya menuliskannya saja menjadi sebuah karya.

**Cast:**

Yesung

Kyuhyun

Hyukjae &

Mr. Park Jungsoo

**Pair: **

Just **KyuSung**

**Genre: **

**Romance**, mungkin sad juga.

**Warning:**

This Is FF YAOI, Shou-

Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss

Typo, OOC.

**Little Warning: **

Ini tu **bukan** sepenuhnya **real karya aku**, tapi ini cerita dari komic yang ili punya. Cuma iseng-iseng aja jadiin ini fanfic. So.. Bagi yang ngerasa pernah baca cerita ini disebuah komic jangan marah keaku ne..

.

.

Dont like dont read, please!

Becouse this is **FF YAOI**.

.

.

**R/R**

.

.

.

.

**This Story!**

Hay! Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Namun, orang kebanyakan memanggilku Yesung. Kim Yesung. Bukankah namaku itu bagus?!

Ibu bilang Yesung itu memiliki arti yang begitu indah jadi harus disyukuri.

Aku bersekolah di Hannyeong High School. Tidak seperti kebanyakan dari siswa lainnya, tinggi badan rata-rata, kurus juga memakai kacamata. Aku begitu cupu, tidak modis dan juga tidak memiliki daya tarik apapun dari dalam diriku.

Hari ini aku dimintai tolong oleh Mr. Park membawakan agendanya keruangannya. Setibanya aku disana, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mendapatinya tengah dimarahi oleh Mr. Cha guru pembimbing kami.

**"**Nilai macam apa ini Cho Kyuhyun!**"** Marah Mr sambil menamparkan tangannya diatar sebuah kertas yang bernilaikan angka '25' **"**Ya ampun!

Kau pasti meremehkan soal bukan? Bagaimana dengan ujian semestermu nanti!**"** Ujarnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dimarahi lagi oleh Mr. Park. Apa dia tidak bosan terus-terusan dimarahi Mr?

Cho Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana dengan begitu elegannya, sama sekali tidak kelihatan cemas maupun takut. Sedangkan aku begitu gugup untuk memberikan agenda ini pada Mr. Bagaimana ini, berikan sekarang apa nanti saja? Aku bingung.

**"**Habis.. Aku tidak mengerti sih**"** Ujarnya begitu santai, dan juga senyumnya juga tampak ringan. **"**Hey jangan bohong Cho Kyuhyun!**"**

Bisa dikatakan aku begitu anti dengan teman sekelasku ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Semua juga mengetahui dia keren, juga populer.. Jujur, aku paling sulit bergaul dengan tipe seperti ini!

**"**Mr, ini agendanya saya letakkan disini, ya..**"**

**"**Iya, Yesung-ssi**"**

Aku meletakkan agenda ini di atas meja Mr. Park. Apakah namja ini tengah memperhatikanku. Hah biarkan saja, sebaiknya aku secepatnya keluar dari sini.

**"**Oh, iya!**"**

**GREPP!**

Mwoo! Apa-apaan ini..

Cho Kyuhyun mencengram kedua pundakku kuat, tidak sakit, hanya saja jemarinya terasa hangat. Membuatku merasa berdebar dipusat jantungku. Apa wajahku tampak merona? Pada siapa harus ku tanyakan.. **"**Kim Yesung saja yang mengajariku belajar, ya!**"**

**DEG!**

Kurasa namja ini gila!

**"**Ke..kenapa harus aku?

Apa hubungannya.**"**

**"**Tentu saja ada. Bukankah hasil ujian yang paling bagus dipegang olehmu Kim!**"**

Apa! Apa hubungannya nilaiku dengan aku harus membimbelnya. Yang benar saja. Hah.. Bagaimana ini, aku gugup.

**"**Tidak ada hubungannya.**"** Ujarku bicara.

Mengelus rambutku, ia menatapku begitu intens dengan kedua belah mata hitam pekatnya itu. **"**Kalau begitu..

Terlebih dahulu kita buat hubungannya dulu.**"**

Mengapa dengan mudahnya dia berkata seperti itu.. **"**Setelah itu kau mau mengajariku, kan?**"**

Tunggu.. Kenapa cengramannya makin menguat dipundakku? Ukh.. Kenapa jadi begini?!

**"**Baiklah! Kau akan ku ajari.

Singkirkan segera tanganmu dari pundakku!**"**

Hah bisa apa aku selain menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun menyeretku dari ruang Mr. Park. Jujur.. Aku tidak berani untuk menatapnya, kenapa aku berasa kaku begini. Apa dia tengah tersenyum dibalik punggungku?

**"**Hah.. Syukurlah.

Tadinya kupikir kau akan menolaknya.**"**

Aku tidak melirik padanya sedikitpun. Kurasa ia akan pergi mendahuluiku. **"**Mulai besok, kau akan jadi guru bimbelku. Ingat itu, ya!**"**

Setelah ia jauh. Hah bagaimana ini. Lututku terasa begitu lemas.

Aku menghempaskan punggungku kedinding. Menyingkirkan kacamata yang tengah terekat diatas lekuk hidungku, memejamkan mata dan juga menarik ulur nafasku.

Inilah alasannya. Auranya begitu pekat mendominasi. Dan aku begitu sulit melawannya. Kurasa Cho Kyuhyun itu namja yang Bossy dan juga mendominasi.

Dan beberapa hari kedepan akulah yang jadi guru bimbelnya.

HAAAH BAGAIMANA INI!

_**~Keesokan Harinya~**_

**Brukk!**

Aku membanting setumpukan kertas-kertas yang telah kukumpulkan untuk bahan materi yang akan aku ajarkan padanya. Ia tampak kaget dengan semua ini. **"**Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang cocok untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi.**"**

**"**Kenapa begitu banyak..**"**

**"**Asalkan kau mempelajarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus nanti.**"** Ujarku dengan percaya diri.

Inilah rencanaku..

Aku harus cepat membuatnya menguasai pelajaran!

Dengan begitu, aku bisa cepat terbebas darinya..

Eits.. Tunggu! Apakah barusan ia tertawa?

**"**Apa! Ada yang aneh?**"** Tanyaku kikuk.

**"**Ya.. Kau aneh Yesung-ssi.**"**

Hah! Apanya yang aneh dariku. Oke, kurasa ia sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun pasti menertawakan kecupuanku.

**"**Bukan!

Maksudku kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tidak membosankan Kim Jongwoon.**"**

**DEG!**

**"**Thanks.. Eh maksudku terima kasih untuk bahan-bahan ini.**"**

**DEG!**

Untuk pertama kalinya..

Aku mendengar ucapan seperti itu..

Rasanya.. Senang sekali..

Owh no! Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana olehnya!

Aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Ini pasti salah satu taktiknya!

Waspada! Aku harus melakukan itu.

**"**Kurasa bahannya kebanyakan..**"** Ujarnya berlagak lugu.

**"**Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan ku ajari Kyuhyun-ssi.**"** Jawabku sambil memanglingkan wajahku darinya.

**Grak!**

Suara banggu bergeser menggema diruangan ini. **"**Siapa bilang aku tidak mau mengerjakannya.**"** katanya sambil berdiri dan mendekat padaku.

**"**Tapi ada syaratnya!**"**

Kek..kenapa wajahnya makin dekat denganku. Euh.. Aku merasa gugup lagi.

**"**Kau harus membuatku makin semangat Yesung-ssi.**"**

Tangannya memengang lembut lenganku. Matanya terpanah tepat kekedua bola mataku, tatapannya begitu dalam.

**Grep!**

Jangan..

**"**Hey.. Hentikan ini..**"**

Dia..dia merebut kaca mataku, dan melepaskan dua kancing atas seragamku.

**"**Nah! Seperti ini bagus.**"**

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana berkata-kata lagi. Dia juga merapikan pola rambutku. Model macam apa ini? Polem mungkin..

**"**Let's go! Belajar, mulai.."

**GUBRAK!**

Ternyata benar-benar jadi semangat ya, badanku jadi lemas..

Hah!

Memangnya apa yang ku harapkan?

Ketika dengannya, rasa malu membuat fikiranku jadi kacau balau!

Auh, gawat!

Tidak boleh.. Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana terus! Jangan sampai kau memiliki perasaan lebih padanya Kim Jongwoon!

_**~Hari Berikutnya~**_

Ketika kelas telah usai aku kembali mendatanginya. Kami harus memulai belajar kembali.

**"**Hari ini kita belajar matematika ya, Kyuhyun-ssi.**"** Kataku sambil menenteng bahan ajarannya hari ini.

**Kyaaa!**

Ia mengambil kacamataku, mengacak-acak rambutku dan membuka kancing atas seragamku. Sama seperti kemarin.

**"**Jangan berpenampilan seperti kemarin lagi. Kau lebih bagus seperti ini!**"**

Kyuhyun tampak marah, tapi kenapa. Dia juga sempat menggebrak meja tadi.

**"**Iya aku tau, tapi..**"** Apa yang harus kukatakan.

Hah! Bagaimana ini? Aku takut..

Bila aku tidak mencoba menutup diri..

Aku pasti akan-

**"**Aku malas belajar hari ini.**"**

Dia melempar begitu saja pulpen dalam genggamannya itu dimeja, ekspresinya juga buruk. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan.

-Mungkin aku akan menyukainya.

**"**Makan makanan manis kudengar bisa memperkuat daya konsentrasi.**"** Ujarku memulai pembicaraan.

**"**Mana! Kalau begitu aku mau.**"**

Kurasa emosinya sudah kembali normal, tapi.. Hah seharusnya aku tidak menawari itu. Aku tidak punya makanan manis.

**"**Mian, aku tidak punya makanan yang manis Kyu..**"**

**"**Siapa bilang, kau punya.**"**

**"**Tidak Kyuhyun-ssi.**"**

Kenapa harus terulang lagi? Pandangan matanya tajam sekali. Tapi bukan kemataku. Hidung, juga bukan. Mwo! Apa namja ini memperhatikan bibirku?

Jari tunjuknya terangkat kearahku menyentuh area bibir tengah bawah bibirku.

**"**Bibir.**" **Ujarnya.

Hah bagaimana ini? Kurasa dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menggodaku.

**"**Kau tadi makan Milk Candy bukan.

Mungkin rasanya akan tetap sama. Boleh aku memakannya?**"**

**Gluuk!** Rasanya air liurku pun sulit tertelan.

**DEG!**

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tangannya begitu lembut juga halus menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahku.

Tuh, kan! Hanya dalam sesaat hatiku telah dicuri olehnya..

Pandangan mataku..

Akal sehatku..

Semua telah ia curi. Cho Kyuhyun, benar-benar seorang penggoda ulung.

**Greek!**

**"**Yahoo! Bagaimana belajar mu Kyu?**"**

MEMALUKAN!

**"**Hey, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?

Aku mengganggu ya?**"**

hah aku malu sekali. Tadi.. Tadi kami hampir saja berciuman. Dan namja yang baru datang itu, apa dia melihatnya, melihat apa yang akan kami lakukan?

**"**Kau sengaja kan Hyung?**"** Tanya Kyuhyun pada sunbae terdekatnya itu, seingatku namanya Hyukjae.

**"**Hihi, ketahuan yah..**"**

Tapi kenapa aku merasa kecewa..

**"**Kyu.. Kau pasti tengah mengerjai namja ini, kan?**"** Ujar Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

Heh, benarkah itu? Aku melirik bingung pada mereka.

**"**Tidak, aku tidak mengerjainya.**"**

**"**Bohong!

Kau pura-pura tidak bisa belajar hanya untuk mengerjai namja itu, kan?

Kau bahkan telah tembus dalam ujian nasional! Itu lah alasan Mr. Pak mengira kau pura-pura tidak bisa dan sering jengkel padamu, Kyu.**"**

A..aapa benar yang ku dengar itu?

**"**Kau membohongiku, Kyu?"

Dia hanya diam, namun wajahnya seolah menunjukan bahwa dia merasa bersalah. Jadi semua itu benar.

**"**Kau pura-pura tidak mampu belajar lalu dengan mudahnya membodohiku begitu.

Dari awal kau memang sengajakan?**"**

Dia jahat. Dia mempermainkanku, mencoba mendekatiku.. Itu hanya untuk menyenangi hatinya. Apa aku begitu bodoh? Sampai-sampai Cho Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mempermainkanku.

**"**Maaf..**"**

Hah! Seharusnya aku sudah menyiapkan mental diriku untuk mendengar satu kata itu terucap dari mulutnya. Tapi kenapa..

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Dia membohongiku untuk mempermainkanku.

Sudah cukup! Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku pergi dari ruang ini. Meninggalkannya, ah tidak! Tapi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berlari dari darinya, seperti orang bodoh!

Aku malu..

Tadinya aku sempat menganggap perlakuannya itu serius. Tapi apa, dia ternyata hanya mengerjaiku!

Aku baru menyadari setelah dibohongi!

Aku.. Bahwa aku telah menyukainya. Ah tidak! Jika sudah seperti ini bukan suka lagi namanya. Tapi aku mencintainya. Mencintai Cho Kyuhyun!

_**~Beberapa Hari Kemudian~**_

**Teng! Teng!**

Suara lonceng pertanda sekolah usai telah dibunyikan. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku barusaja menjalani ujian semesterku.

**"**Letakkan alat tulis kalian!

Kumpulkan dari belakang.**"** Perintah Mr. Lee yang tengah menjadi pengawas dalam ujian kami.

Aku telah mengumpulkan kertasku. Cho Kyuhyun, kira-kira dia bisa apa tidak.

Dia pasti bisa! Aku sangat yakin!

Setidaknya dengan ini..

Aku sudah tidak ada tanggung jawab dan juga hubungan lagi dengannya..

**Yesung-ssi~**

Kurasa ada yang memanggil namaku. Akupun menoleh kebelakang mendapati guru pembimbingku mendatangiku dengan panik.

**"**Kau tidak sedang bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung?**"** Tanyanya dengan nafas yang tampak tersengal-sengal.

**"**Dia mungkin sudah pulang Mr.**"** Jawabku seadanya. **"**Memangnya kenapa Mr?**"** Tanyaku.

**"**Gawat!

Ini, coba kau lihat. Barusan saya melihat lembar jawabannya..**"**

Mr. Park memperlihatkan kertas milik Cho Kyuhyung padaku. Mwo! Lelucon macam apalagi ini.

Aku merebut kertas itu, setelah itu secepatnya mencarinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia melakukan ini?

Apa dia mau mengerjaiku lagi? Tapi bukan seperti ini carannya.

Itu dia!

Cho Kyuhyun. Panggilan pertamaku diabikan.

**"**Cho Kyuhyun!**"**

Dia masih berjalan begitu santai didepan.

Hah, baiklah! Aku mengejarnya. Setelah itu berhenti dihadapannya.

**"**Kenapa kau melakukan ini?**"** Ujarku marah sambil menggantungkan kertasnya itu didepan wajahnya.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah? Kertas ujiannya sama sekali tidak dia isi. Bukankah ini lucu.

**"**Jangan mengerjaiku lagi. Tolong hentikan!

Jangan buat aku semakin berharap..**"**

Kurasa kata-kataku sama sekali tidak terkontrol saat ini.

**"**Berharap?**"** Ia memcoba mengulang ucapanku.

**"**Iya berharap.

Aku berharap mungkin aku bisa terus mengajarimu dan juga senang bersamaku!

Kadang aku berfikir, mungkin kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku.

Hah! Bukankah aku terlalu berharap.

Karna itu. Tolong hentikan ini.. Jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini..**"**

Aku malu sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak memperlihatkan kerapuhanku didepannya.

**GREPP!**

Dia menarik tubuhku agar mendekat padanya. Bibir kami telah menempel. Mataku terbelalak dengan semua ini. Owh My First Kiss!

Bibirnya terasa enak, sangat manis. Matanya tampak tertutup rapat. Owh tuhan! Namja ini seorang good kissing!

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir kami, ia berbicara dekat dengan bibirku.

**"**Sejak awal.. Aku tidak pernah punya niatan untuk mengerjaimu Jongwoon-ah.**"**

**Deg!** Aku melihat kejujuran dari kedua bola mata hitamnya itu.

**"**Maafkan aku karna berpura-pura tidak bisa belajar, lalu meminta bantuanmu.

Itu kulakukan karna aku ingin bersamamu, walaupun aku harus berbohong padamu..

Aku menyukaimu Jongwoon-ah, ah ani! Aku mencintaimu.**"**

Bahagia dan juga lega rasanya mendengar semua ini dari mulutnya. Sunggu, aku benar-benar senang!

**"**Tapi sekarang aku tidak butuh berpura-pura lagi.**" **Ujarnya lagi.

Dia memelukku lagi, pelukannya hangat dan juga nyaman. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku ditubuhnya. Tapi satu yang membuatku penasarang. "Kyu.. Memang apa sih yang kau sukai dariku?"

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Jantungku berdebar menunggu jawaban darinya. Kira-kira apa ya?

**"**Karna kau enak untuk ditindas.**"** Jawabnya sambil menyeringai padaku.

**Gubrak!**

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Anyeong! **

**Gimana! Gimana? Ngecewain ga hasilnya? **

**Seperti yang ili bilang, ini tu critanya ili angkat dari sebuah komic yang judulnya tuh **_**LOVE AFTER SCHOOL**_** yang pengarangnya tuh AYUMI RIN. Tapi karna menurut ili pribadi judulnya ga begitu nyambung dengan ceritanya, makanya ili ganti judulnya jadi HIS MENTOR. **

**Karna story ini tuh bergendre straigh bukan yaoi, jadi apa kalian ngerasain feelnya ga? Walaupun pada dasarnya dari lubuk hati ili yang paling dalam sedalam sumur tempat tinggalnya samatha hantu yang difilm the ring tuh #lebay. Ili pengen banget beli apa pun yang berbau yaoi, terutama komic. Tapi sayang, dikota ili susah nemuin, malah nga ada tuh. *curco**

**ohya, satu lagi aja.. mian FF SHOCKING MEMORIES OF US ch2 belum bisa ili publis.. tapi ili usahain habis lebaran ili publis kok.. hehe paiting! **

**mian..ne kalo nga bagus. Sekian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review plise**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyu.. :D**


End file.
